One Last Breath
by DraggonflyMaiden
Summary: Sequel to Lexarana. Lexa's life was wonderful,she was in love, and was on top of her career.Suddenly everything came crashing down around her. Will she be able to pick up the pieces of her horribly shattered life? Hardy, Stratus & more. ON HIATUS
1. Happy In Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the WWE, or any of its affiliates, Superstars, or **

**Divas. Any songs or lyrics used belong to their artists, labels or writers. I do not profit in any monetary way from writing fanfiction. **

**Author's Note: This story is the sequel to Lexarana. Please read Lexarana first **

**as the details, characters and relationships are created and explained in that story, **

**and this story will flow much easier. Be prepared for lots and lots of angst, this story is absolutely full of it. I am really considering making this a trilogy, but we will see.**

**As always please read and review! **

**_One Last Breath_**

Lexa was dancing around the kitchen singing to _Cowboy _by Kid Rock.

Swinging her hair around as she sang and carried cut up veggies over to the tray..

Matt quietly watched her for a few minutes. She was wearing a pair of cut off jean shorts and his black Punisher t-shirt that was way too big for her. Her hair, which was her natural blonde color on top with dark purple underneath, was in a ponytail. She looked absolutely adorable as she arranged the veggies singing,

_And if the price is right I'm gonna make my bid boy_

_And let cali-for-ny-aye know why they call me_

_Cowboy baby_

Matt couldn't help but laugh, giving away that he was there. Lexa looked up surprised, but then her surprise turned into a _I just made an ass of myself and I don't care _grin, as she reached over and turned the cd player off. "Hey baby." She said coming over and giving him a kiss. "You're home early, miss me?"

"I always miss you." Matt said giving her another kiss. "But I also thought since everybody's coming over to watch the game that I should come home and help with things."

"Why thank you, sir." She said as she handed him some cheese to slice.

Lexa and Matt had been dating for over two years and had lived together for almost a year and a half. Lexa had never been happier, she was totally in love with Matt. And Matt was so head over heels he would give her the moon if she would only ask for it. Lexa's little sister Paige was attending the University of North Carolina, and was a UNC Tarheels cheerleader. Her brother Trace bought her apartment from her when she moved in with Matt.

Everything was going right. Lexa was on top of the Women's Division. She was the Women's Champion currently in her second reign. Matt and Jeff were once again the best tag team in the WWE, and had held the belts three times in the past two years. Trish and Lexa were still close, though Trish had retired. She and Dave have been happily married for about a year and had a 7 month old daughter named Annabelle. Of whom Lexa was the godmother. Lexa called her Baby B, short for Baby Bautista. Lexa and Jeff were as close as family could ever hope to be. They were also still crazy. For Lexa's last birthday she and Jeff went base jumping. Matt had been recovering from an injury at the time. He wouldn't have really picked that to do anyway. He liked extreme sports, but one of the most dangerous activities in the world was pushing it. But for Lexa he would have done it. The fact that he never tried to hold her back made Lexa love Matt even more. Matt and Jeff were as close as ever. He loved that Jeff and Lexa were best friends, and most of the time they were an inseparable trio.

Everyone had a couple of days including a rare weekend off and were making the best of it. That night they had everybody over. Shannon, Shane and his girlfriend Lane, Jeff and the girl he was dating named Christine, and all their other friends who were local, were over to watch the University of North Carolina game. Lexa tried talking to Christine, but just couldn't find any common ground with the girl. Christine was nice enough but seemed just a bit too into herself, and about as deep as a puddle. Lexa knew from Jeff that it wasn't anything serious, but Lexa thought it was kind of her duty to try and get to know the girl her best friend was seeing. But after five minutes the conversation was going nowhere. So Lexa excused herself and headed back into the kitchen. Lane came up behind her. "Had to escape, huh?"

"Yes" Lexa said dramatically.

"I know, I just don't get it." Lane said

Lexa and Lane really got along very well. Lane was just a really nice person, and though she wasn't loud or wild like most of their bunch, she could be really funny when she wanted to be.

"Neither do I." Lexa said "But whatever, as long as he's happy."

Lane just nodded. They headed to the back patio where all the guys were. Matt had set up a TV out there, and was grilling chicken and steak. Lexa walked up to Matt who was manning the grill. "And how's the chef doin'?" She asked putting her arm around him and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Better now that you're here." he said tilting his head down and giving her a kiss. To which she whispered "Love you" and gave him a quick kiss back. Then they started hearing the sounds of someone pretending to vomit, and looked over to see Shannon pretending to clutch his stomach in pain. "Come on guys you're making the rest of us sick." To which everybody laughed.

"Don't make me kick your ass Shannon." Matt said pointing the spatula at him.

Shannon threw his hands up with a big grin on his face.

Lexa just looked at Shannon with a grin and rolled her eyes, then headed back into the house.

After a minute Shannon got up and headed into the house. He walked up to Lexa in the kitchen and quickly looked around before speaking.

"Ok, so its all set." He said in a hushed voice.

"Great." Lexa replied.

"Do you think he suspects anything." Shannon asked

"He doesn't suspect anything at all." Lexa replied

"Good, so I am gonna keep him out of the house until 8 o'clock, right?"

"Right, and your gonna drop off the keg at Jeff's before you pick Matt up. And Jeff will

bring it over."

"He's gonna be floored, you and Jeff really went all out." Shannon said.

"We have been planning this for almost two months, I can't believe it is already here. Only the day after tomorrow. I was so sure he was gonna figure it out, but we really kept it under wraps."

"Matt is gonna have one hell of a birthday."

"I hope so." Lexa said with a smile. "Jeff is coming over tomorrow morning, so we can kind of finish everything. By the way, thanks so much for all the help."

"Hey no problem, their like family. You are too you know." He said putting an arm around her.

"Thanks Shan." Lexa said

"Did I interrupt a Kodak moment?" Jeff said walking into the kitchen.

Lexa smiled at him and gave him a light elbow in the ribs.

"Oh, the abuse I take from this woman." Jeff said

"Oh, you wouldn't have it any other way." Lexa said grinning

"You're right I wouldn't, because otherwise I wouldn't have any excuse to do this kinda

stuff to you." Jeff said as he grabbed Lexa and threw her over his shoulder.

"Oh shit." Came Shannon's reply.

Lexa just laughed out loud, it was no use to fight. They did this kinda stuff to each other

all the time.

"You know you're a real pain in the ass Jeff!" Lexa laughed

In response Jeff smacked her bottom as he headed outside with her over his shoulder.

Followed by Shannon who was watching them and laughing.

Matt simply looked up from his position at the grill and laughed. "Just don't break my girlfriend!"

"No, Jeff, no you don't! " Lexa laughed as she realized what Jeff was up to.

Just moments later she was deposited on her bottom in the hot tub fully clothed.

"Oh no, your not getting away that easy." Lexa said as she quickly jumped up and grabbed Jeff

pulling him in with her.

A few seconds later Shannon who had been standing by laughing, found himself pulled in as well by Jeff and Lexa.

All three were in the hot tub fully clothed and laughing.

Lexa leaned over to Jeff and said quietly. "I don't think your girl thinks this is funny."

As all three turned and looked at an annoyed looking Christine.

Jeff just shrugged and proceeded to push Shannon's head under water.

The barbeque lasted well into the evening. UNC won, which made the evening even better. They even flashed a shot of the cheerleaders on the screen, to which Lexa jumped up pointing out. "There's my baby sister!"

By the very end of the night Matt, Lexa, Jeff, Shannon, Shane and Lane were the only one's left, everyone else had finally gone. They all sat around the fire pit in Matt's back yard talking and telling stories. Matt took a sip from his beer as he and Shane relived a match they had as kids.

Lexa was leaning back against Matt as he had one arm wrapped around her. Lane had her head on Shane's shoulder and looked ready to fall asleep, it had been a long day. Finally Shane looked down at his girlfriend who was desperately trying to stay awake.

"I think we're gonna call it a night. Matt, Lexa, thanks for having us over, the barbeque was great."

Matt and Lexa saw everyone out. There really wasn't that much cleaning to do, a couple of the women at the barbeque had volunteered to load the dishwasher, as soon as everyone had finished eating. So Matt and Lexa just packed away what little was left out and then headed upstairs hand in hand. Matt could see that Lexa was ready to pass out the moment she climbed into bed. He sat up and leaned over her and bent down and caught her lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you, baby." He said brushing a piece of hair from her cheek.

She reached up and kissed him again. "I love you."

He smiled at her and lay back down gently pulling her over so that her head rest on his muscular chest as she wrapped an arm around him, and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Best Laid Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the WWE, or any of its affiliates, Superstars, or **

**Divas. Any songs or lyrics used belong to their artists, labels or writers. I do not profit in any monetary way from writing fanfiction. **

**Author's Note**: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! Again**

**this is a sequel to Lexarana, but it is definitely going to have a different feel to it. **

Lexa woke early the next morning. Reaching across the king sized bed she found Matt's side to be empty. Rolling on her side she looked towards the large bathroom on the other side of the room. Matt was standing at the sink in only a towel. He had obviously just finished shaving,

and was wiping the little spots of remaining shaving cream from his face. Lexa quietly slid out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She came up behind him and put her arms around him laying her head on his shoulder blade. Reaching behind he gently pulled her around in front of him

and kissed her. "Good morning" He said softly.

Her reply was to simply smile at him. Then she quickly reached down and ripped his towel off

of him, and ran a few steps. Then turning back towards him she tauntingly waved the towel at

him. A second later Matt grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to him.

"You shouldn't start something if you don't intend on finishing it" He said teasingly.

Tossing the towel away behind her she said "Oh, I intend on finishing it."

With that Matt scooped up Lexa as she let out a little squeal of surprise and carried her over to the bed. Laying her down, he then pulled her white tank top over her head. Looking into her eyes with that intense look of his, he said in a husky voice. "I love you so much." Then kissed her passionately on the lips, before leaning down and taking one of her breasts into his mouth, setting her whole body on fire. He alternated taking each breast into his mouth. This lasted for a few minutes, until Lexa leaned up and quickly flipped him over onto his back.

"Damn women wrestlers." He said grinning.

Lexa just grinned back at him as she began to tease him with her tongue. This went on for a few minutes before Matt flipped her back over and Lexa wrapped her legs around him as they joined.

Later that morning , Lexa stood at the front door in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top as she kissed Matt goodbye, then watched as his car pulled away. He was supposed to go work out with a couple of the OMEGA guys this morning. Lexa then went to the kitchen and began scrambling eggs. A few moments later the backdoor opened and a blonde and maroon haired Jeff Hardy came walking in.

"Good mornin' Lex" Jeff said cheerfully. "Matt running late this morning? I waited until his car left, you know didn't wanna take a chance and ruin the surprise."

"Yeah, he was umm.. . running a little late." Lexa said with a guilty grin on her face as she put a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Jeff..

"Alright, alright I don't wanna know more." Jeff said holding his hands up, before diving into the

eggs.

Lexa settled herself across the bar from Jeff, with her own plate of scrambled eggs a small smile on her face.

Jeff studied Lexa for a few moments then said, "Lex, you practically haven't stopped grinning since I saw you yesterday morning, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just really excited about Matt's party." Lexa said with a shrug.

Jeff studied her for a moment longer, then turned his attention back to his plate of eggs.

"It seems like this party is pretty well together." Lexa said, then added "Shannon is gonna

drop the keg off at your house tomorrow, before he picks up Matt."

"Cool, so what did Shannon tell Matt to get him out of the house?" Jeff asked

"He told Matt that he wanted to spend some quality time together, just the two of them for Matt's birthday." Lexa said laughing.

Jeff almost spit eggs out of his mouth. "And Matt bought that?" Jeff laughed.

"Come on Jeff, of course he did. It's Shannon, he's so random sometimes, of course

Matt bought it. He had to say yes. Shannon is one of his oldest friends, he couldn't risk hurting his feelings. " Lexa said with a mischievous grin.

"And then I told Matt that I was making him a special dinner just for the two of us. That is why he isn't expecting everyone to go out for his birthday. Am I good or what?"

Jeff smiled and shook his head. "Ok egomaniac. Shane is gonna bring the cake when

he comes. And I'll be over after Shannon picks Matt up to help decorate and stuff.

So... I think we have this thing under control." Jeff said.

"AND...we were able to do it without Matt finding out!" Lexa added.

"That's a miracle in itself." Jeff said "So since we are done here, what do ya say we pull out the dirt bikes, and take a spin around the track."

Lexa thought for a minute. "Nah I can't, I have to wrap Matt's present and then stash it again before he gets home."

Jeff looked at her strangely, he hadn't known Lexa to pass up fun for doing something like wrapping a present...ever. But he decided to just go along with it. "So when are you going to show me this unbelievable present you got him."

"Ok, I'll show you, but Jeff you can't even tell Shannon."

Jeff just kind of gave her a look, before she lead him upstairs to the spare room and pulled something large and flat from behind the dresser. When she turned it around Jeff's eyes got as big as saucers. "How did you get that." Jeff said pointing to the large framed poster of Pearl Jam that was autographed by each member of the band. The poster was a promo poster from their first tour. Inside the frame was also a guitar pick, and a note that said _Happy Birthday Matt_ with little messages from each member of the band.

"Bribery plain and simple. I made a lot of phone calls and found out that the official fan club president is a big wrestling fan. I got in contact with him, and scored him some tickets, promised him some autographs. By the way you and Matt owe him autographs. Anyway he got into contact with Eddie Vedder, and explained it to him. You know, that you guys are huge fans and all of that. He knew who we were, which was totally cool! Well Eddie got into contact with me, and we talked and he sent me all this stuff! Which I then had framed." Lexa said bubbling over with excitement.

"Lex, you are too awesome." Jeff said. "Matt is gonna freak, when he sees this."

"I know." She said practically bouncing up and down.

Jeff helped Lexa wrap the huge frame. Then he carried it down stairs so they could hide it

somewhere until the party tomorrow. Lexa and Jeff then plopped down on the couch as Jeff turned on the TV to watch I love the 80's.

Lexa leaned back on Jeff's shoulder and after a while she started to doze off. Jeff

glanced down at the blonde sleeping against him and smiled, then looked at his watch. It was almost 1pm, Matt should be home soon. _Good_ Jeff thought, he was getting hungry and they

could all go out to get a bite to eat. No need to wake Lexa until Matt got home. Jeff just sat

back and flipped the remote.

The phone ringing caught Jeff off guard as he was currently absorbed in watching

some guy barrel down a mountain on his snowboard. Jeff reach over to the table next to the

couch trying not to wake Lexa.

"Hello" Jeff answered.

"Yes this is." He replied to the voice on the other line.

Lexa woke when she felt Jeff's body tense up and him sit up slightly. Blinking the sleep from her

eyes she looked at him with concern. He was staring straight ahead, listening to whoever was on the other line.

"What? When?! Yes, yes, ok. Yeah. We'll be right there." Jeff said jumping up and looking

down at Lexa, who was looking up at him with concern.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"There's been an accident." Jeff said quickly feeling his pockets for car keys, and

remembering his were at home. Then stopping he sighed and looked Lexa in the eye.

"It's Matt, he's been in an accident. That's all I know." He said.

Quickly they both headed for the door as Jeff spotted the keys to Lexa's Mustang and

grabbed them off the counter. "I'll drive." He said as they shut the door behind them dashing out to the car.


	3. Indestructible

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**Authors Note: REVIEWS ARE VERY IMPORTANT :) Thank you to all reviewers. Arwen, MrsPhilipinesSuperStar,Ashley, and SweetVengance. The author note is **

**continued at the end of this chapter. **

**Please read after you finish this chapter (particularly you SweetVengance ;))**

Lexa's hands were shaking as she dialed her cell phone. After leaving a couple of

messages to call her, she threw it down in frustration. She couldn't seem to get a hold

of anyone, not even Matt and Jeff's dad. She looked over at Jeff who was staring straight

ahead, his knuckles turning white as he fiercely gripped the steering wheel. _Thank god, he has_

_a lead foot like me._ Lexa thought as the speedometer continued to rise.

She looked out the window at the trees that flew by, and tears started to form in her eyes.

She had a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'Please god let him be alright.' she silently prayed. She just couldn't help but think the worst. Matt would never let the hospital

call them and worry them if he was ok. He was so stubborn when it came to things like that.

He would have insisted on speaking to them himself, if it was in anyway humanly possible.

Lexa turned back towards Jeff as he also looked over at her, and she could see the worry in his eyes as well. Then he turned his attention back to the road, as he made the turn into the hospital, tires squealing. He whipped the car into the first spot he found, not caring of it was parked illegally. Then they both sprinted into the hospital. Jeff reached the desk just a step ahead of Lexa.

"Matt Hardy, we got a call that he was brought in." Jeff said as he practically plowed into the desk.

"Ok let me look." The kind looking nurse said over her bifocals, as she started typing.

"Yes Mr. Hardy was brought in, but he must still be being worked on. I will send word to the doctor that you are here. Please follow me to a waiting room back here." She said as she led

them down a hallway that they presumed was closer to where they had taken Matt.

Jeff paced the floor as Lexa sat in a chair knees pulled up to her chest staring straight ahead.

Every second that ticked by on the clock felt like an eternity. Finally Jeff spoke up,

"He's fine, he has to be. They would have informed us right away if something were really

wrong." He said, looking to Lexa for confirmation.

Lexa just nodded still looking straight ahead, her mind clouding with scenarios she was

trying to block out.

Then she looked back up at Jeff who had stopped in front of her and was staring down at her.

"He'll be fine." She said nodding "He's _indestructible _right?" She said trying to force out a small

smile.

"Right" Jeff said before he continued to pace.

As he passed by Lexa grabbed his hand. "Jeff" she said looking up at him.

He caught the hint and sat down next to her still holding her hand.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only about 25 minutes, a doctor came in.

The doctor held out his hand to Jeff. "Mr Hardy, I'm Dr. Cullen." Eyeing Lexa he turned back to Jeff. "Would you like to speak in private?"

Jeff looked at him like he was crazy. "No she's family. Please, we just need to know how Matt is."

"And can we see him?" Lexa cut in.

"You must be Lexa, then." The doctor said. "He has asked for you both."

Lexa and Jeff both look up expectantly.

But the doctor held up his hands. "Before you see him I need you both to have a seat."

Jeff and Lexa looked at each other, the knot in Lexa's stomach getting worse.

"Mr. Hardy was involved in a head on collision with an 18 wheeler."

Lexa still holding onto Jeff's hand gasped, Jeff continued to stare at the doctor waiting for him to continue. "The rig crossed into Mr. Hardy's lane. If he hadn't been in such great physical shape

he wouldn't have made it to the hospital."

Jeff mentally prepared himself. What ever it was, physical therapy, paralysis, he knew with Matt's drive he could overcome it.

Lexa cut in. "Dr. Cullen please, is he ok?"

The doctor looked from Jeff to Lexa with sympathy. "We've done everything we can, there is just

to much internal damage. There is nothing more we can do."

Jeff jumped up out of his chair in an instant. "What do you mean, nothing you can do!" He screamed. "You go in there, you operate! You fix it!"

The doctor looked at the bigger man, fear mixed with sympathy.

Lexa just looked from the doctor to Jeff. This had to be a mistake, this couldn't be happening.

Not to Matt. She started trembling. Not Matt, not to the man who was one of the most wonderful passionate people she had ever known and loved. This couldn't be. It just ... couldn't. Lexa sat in her chair her heart pounding, her body trembling as the doctor once again addressed them, trying to calm Jeff down.

"I'm very sorry. We did try, but there is just to much internal bleeding. All we could do was buy

him a little time. We also gave him morphine to make him comfortable." The doctor sighed, this was so difficult. "He doesn't have much time left and he's asking for both of you. I know this is hard, but for his sake you have to hold yourselves together for a little longer. Please follow me."

And with that the doctor turned leading a pale Jeff and Lexa down the hall. He stopped in front of a door and looked at them with sympathy before motioning for them to go in.

They walked in quietly, almost fearfully Jeff going in first, with Lexa right behind him.

Matt looked up at them. He was pale but other than that he looked rather peaceful.

For a moment the beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound in the room.

"You guys gonna stand there all day or what?" Matt said hoarsely though trying to sound cheerful.

Lexa walked over to the bed and leaned down kissing him gently and took his hand.

Jeff walked over to the other side of the bed and stood not knowing what to say.

Matt looked up at him. "You guys don't have to be so quiet. I already know. The doctors here aren't as discreet as they like to think."

"No, you can fight." Jeff said his voice cracking.

Matt placed his hand on Jeff's arm. "I know I can't fight this. Believe me, if I could I would.

I didn't think it would be like this. I thought we'd grow to old men sitting on our front porches

together." He then turned to Lexa and cupped her cheek as tears streamed down her eyes. " I wanted to grown old with you. I love you so much."

" I love you." Lexa said trying not to completely break down. She leaned down and lay her

head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around him. As Jeff sat on the other side of the bed holding Matt's hand, tears flowing down his cheeks.

" I don' t know how I'm gonna do this without you." Lexa said, crying lightly into his shoulder.

"Baby, you'll be fine." Matt said stroking her hair.

Lexa sat up and looked at him. "You don't understand. I just found out yesterday morning.

I'm sorry, I was waiting to tell you tomorrow, on your birthday. I'm pregnant." She said her

voice trembling.

Jeff looked up at her, his eyes growing wide.

Matt slowly cracked a smile, tears coming to his eyes. "You're gonna have my baby?"

"Yes." She said quietly, wiping her tear stained face.

"When."

"I'm don't know yet, I'm guessing I'm about a month along. I had no idea, but I went in for my

physical for the WWE and I guess that came back with my bloodwork. They called yesterday morning."

"So there's gonna be a little piece of me and you running around, huh?"

Lexa nodded forcing a small smile for him. She had been so happy when she found out, and she had known Matt would be ecstatic.

Matt then looked seriously at her. "So then you have to take care of yourself, for me and for my baby." To which Lexa nodded, before he continued. "You know I love you so much, you have made me so happy. Thank you for loving me and letting me love you. Take care of my brother for me. If soulmates can be best friends, then you guys are it. " Matt said patting both their hands.

Matt then looked over at Jeff. Lexa backed away, sitting in a chair near the bed, as to give the brothers a moment. They spoke quietly to one another, tears running down each of their faces.

Lexa heard then mention their father, before they embraced. Then Lexa heard Matt tell Jeff.

" Take care of yourself bro, and please look after Lexa and my baby." She could hear Matt's voice getting weaker. As she looked over at him she could see his breathing become more shallow, and the panic on Jeff's face. Lexa jumped up and rushed over to Matt's side. Clasping

his hand that had grown even colder.

Matt's eyes closed slowly, they fluttered open again. As he held onto Jeff and Lexa's hands

he softly said. " I love you." Then his eyes drifted shut, his breathing slowly became softer.

"No" Lexa quietly cried.

The beeping of the heart monitor slowed until there was silence. The nurse slipped in and quietly turned it off. Lexa and Jeff sat on either side of the bed each clasping Matt's hand and crying softly into the mattress. She wasn't sure how long she sat there until she felt Jeff put his arms around her and pull her up. They walked out into the hallway, where they hugged each other and cried again.

They pulled away when Jeff's cell phone started to ring. He looked down at it and

then closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning and walking away to answer it.

"Hi Shan..." Lexa heard before Jeff turned the corner. Lexa looked down at her own cell phone,

she knew she had to call Shane back since it was obvious that he had tried to return her call.

She hit his number and waited. Lane answered. "Hey Lexa, what's going on?" Lane said cheerfully. "Umm, is Shane there. I need to talk to him."

"Uh, yeah hold on." Lane said sounding concerned, she could tell by Lexa's voice that

something was wrong.

"Hey Lexa what's going on." Shane's voice came on the other end.

Lexa sighed, then slowly started to explain everything.

Lexa was sitting on a bench her head in her hands, she looked up to see Jeff approaching.

His eyes were red from fresh tears as were her's.

He sat down next to her looking defeated.

"I talked to Shane, Trish, and my mom." Lexa said.

"I got a few." Jeff said.

"I'm going to drop you off at home. Shannon will be there, so you don't have to sit there by yourself. I need to go see my dad, he should be home by now. Shannon said he'd go with me but I wanna do it by myself."

Lexa nodded "Shane is coming over too."

Jeff stood up, Lexa followed suit. Then he turned around to face her, seeing fresh tears in her eyes. He wiped them away, then pulled her to him."We can do this." He said. "For Matt, we have to." Then they turned and headed out through the double doors.

The next several days went by in a blur. It was like a nightmare Lexa couldn't wake up from.

Matt's birthday came and went, everyone to caught up in their own grief to mention it.

But she held true to her word to Matt and was there for Jeff. And she honestly didn't know what she would have done without him there. Everyone was in and out of the house. The first night Jeff

and Shannon both stayed over since neither wanted to return to an empty house. Lexa couldn't bear to sleep in she and Matt's bed all alone, so she made her way to the large sectional sofa in the living room. Jeff ending up sleeping on the opposite end and Shannon in the reclining chair. When Paige arrived the next day, she slept with Lexa even though there were two other spare rooms. Shannon went home and slept. Jeff however slept just down the hall.

It was Lexa who had made the difficult call to Vince McMahon. Jeff had enough on his plate with he and his father making the arrangements. Vince had been shocked and expressed his sympathy. He had already known about Lexa's pregnancy since he also received the results of her physical. Lexa had decided to only tell she and Matt's immediate family. After the funeral she would tell their close friends. She wasn't sure yet when she would be ready for the world to know.

The day of the funeral Lexa woke long before sunrise, she got up knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep. Paige was still fast asleep as Lexa softly tiptoed downstairs. She walked over to a hook by the back door, and gently ran her fingers over the soft fabric of Matt's hoodie. She pulled it off the hook and brought it to her nose, smelling the scent of him still clinging to it as tears came to her eyes. She slipped it on and opened the back door. As she stepped out she felt the slight chill in the air, fall was almost fully here. It was still dark out but she could see faint streaks of light coming from the east through the trees. She walked over to a wooden Adirondack chair and sat down curling her feet up under her not knowing someone was watching her and closed her eyes remembering.

_Lexa laughed as she chased Matt on the four wheeler. They had decided to take them out, just the two of them. They had driven deep into the woods. Suddenly Lexa pulled ahead of Matt and blocked his path, causing him to stop. He cocked his eyebrow and crossed his arms as she turned off her four wheeler and got off, walking over to his. He scooted back as slid on in front of him, and put her hands back onto his thighs. _

"_I thought I'd hitch a ride" She said leaning back as he restarted it. _

_After a few minutes of riding like that, Lexa carefully swung her leg over and turned around to face Matt with her back to the handlebars, as he continued down the path through the woods._

"_Yes my little dare devil?" He said to her smiling. _

"_Just though this would be more fun." She responded._

"_I see." He said as they continued along their way._

_He grunted with surprise as she started to kiss his neck, then moved on to his collarbone. _

_Then started unbuttoning his shirt with a mischievous gleam in her eye, and continued to kiss his neck and chest. When she started massaging his thigh, and moved up to kissing his jaw line. _

_He exclaimed "This is just a little too dangerous and a lot too tempting" as he stopped the four wheeler suddenly and pushed her back into the handlebars kissing her forcefully. _

_Lexa leaned forward and pushed his shirt from him, then suddenly Matt slid off the seat pulling Lexa with him onto the ground. She landed on top of him then suddenly he rolled over and he ended up on top of her, as they both began to laugh. Matt leaned up on his elbow looking down at her and plucked a blade of grass from her hair. Then gently kissed her before propping his head in his elbow. "You know we have barely spent a night apart since we have been together."_

"_Uh huh" Lexa nodded in agreement._

"_When we aren't on the road you are pretty much here, and if you aren't here it's a safe bet that _

_I am in Wilmington."_

"_Baby what are you getting at?" Lexa questioned reaching up and brushing Matt's hair from his face._

"_I think we should live together." He said quietly. _

"_Here?" She asked._

"_I'd like it to be here, but I'd live anywhere as long as it's with you."_

_Surprisingly Lexa had no apprehension. "I'd love to live here with you. I love it here, and I love you." She said smiling._

_Matt swiftly bent down and kissed her, then jumped up pulling her up too._

"_Where are we going?" Lexa asked laughing at Matt's excited state._

"_To tell Jeff." Matt said grinning from ear to ear._

Lexa opened her eyes and smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek. That was when she saw someone from the corner of her eye. Jeff walked out of the dark spot he was sitting in.

"I didn't hear you come out here." Lexa said.

"Nah, I've been out here for a while. You looked like you needed to think, so I didn't want to

bother you." Jeff said sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Couldn't sleep either?" She asked

"No" Jeff said staring at the sky that was beginning to streak with pink and purple. "This is gonna be a hard day."

Lexa looked at him and touched his hand. Sighing she said "Yeah, but we'll get through it. Like you said, we have to."

Jeff squeezed her hand in response.

**Authors Note Continued: First off Sweet Vengance, you really don't want to stalk me,**

**my life is very hectic and it would be very tiring. Besides I live on very little sleep, you would be utterly exhausted. Seriously though, Matt Hardy is one of my favorite **

**wrestlers of all time. He is an amazing person in and out of the ring. **

**I was seriously second guessing writing this, just well because who wants to write a **

**story where one of your favorite wrestlers dies. But this story has been in my head for a long time and I just have to do it. I have a passion for drama, and am hoping this story will turn out well. And I hope you will all still want to come along for the ride. **


	4. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**Authors Note: REVIEWS ARE VERY IMPORTANT :) Thank you to all reviewers. **

**And thank you to everyone who has continued to read this story.**

Lexa and Jeff sat for a while and watched the sun come up.

Jeff finally stood. "I'll make us some breakfast."

"I really don't want anything, but thanks anyway." Lexa replied still looking off towards

the east.

Jeff squatted down in front of her, placing a hand on the arm of her chair. "Look Lex, food isn't

exactly the first thing on my mind either. But you have more than just yourself to take care of

now."

Lexa sighed and forced a smile to him. "Ok."

Lexa and Jeff ate in silence, until they heard the sound of light footsteps on the stairs.

Paige soon appeared in the doorway, awakened by the smell of pancakes.

"Hey kid." Jeff said "Have a seat."

"Hey." Paige said to them both, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Paige looked from Lexa to Jeff, watching them as they ate in silence. Not knowing what

she could say to either of them on a day like today. Finally she opted for silence as well.

They all knew the silence wouldn't last, just like everyday since Matt's accident, the house would soon be filled with people. The people that had been closest to him, that needed to be here in his home, to mend their own grief. People that loved Jeff and his family, that wanted to be there for them. And people that loved Lexa, the woman who had stolen Matt's heart.

Shannon arrived first, he had been over everyday since it had happened. Matt had been like a brother to him. Then Shane arrived, and then more friends and family. Then Lexa's mom

arrived along with Meg. Lexa sat and listened while others talked. She looked around the room

noticing men and women in their dark suits and dresses. Lexa looked down at herself, she was still in her sweats and Matt's hoodie. Jeff was nowhere to be seen. Lexa assumed he had gone to get dressed for the funeral. She knew she should be doing the same, but couldn't bring herself to go up and put on the black dress that was laid out over the chair in the bedroom. That made it

too official, getting dressed for Matt's funeral. So she sat and just looked and listened, feeling more and more lost and broken with each passing second that drew the final goodbye closer.

Finally her mother came over and pulled her up, gently pulling her up the stairs and into the bedroom. Closing the door Jessa looked at her daughter.

With tears in her eyes Lexa shook her head.. "Mom, I don't think I can do this." Her voice

choked with tears. "I can't let him go." She said before she broke down, sliding to the floor

next to the bed, her hands covering her face.

Jessa came over and knelt down next to her daughter, tears coming to her own eyes as she stroked Lexa's head. "Oh baby, he's already gone. You just have to be strong and say your

final goodbye. I wish more than anything that I could take your pain away, but I can't."

"I just don't think I can handle this. I loved him so, it hurts too much" Lexa cried onto her mothers shoulder.

"Alexandrea look at me." Jessa said placing her finger under Lexa's chin and lifting it to see her tear stained face. "You can handle this. You are one of the strongest, most stubborn people I

have ever met. I am so proud of you. Even when you left home right out of high school to go work in a bar, and I told you that you were crazy. I was proud of you then. And then you went gallivanting across the country to be a bounty hunter. And even though I said it was too

dangerous, I was proud of you. You have done things, gone places that I never would have

had the courage to. You have always just followed your heart and your sense of adventure.

You are so strong, I hope you realize that. That's why I've never worried about you. No

matter what, I knew you could handle it. If this were Paige or even Trace I don't know that they'd be ok. But you, you will be ok. I know you will." Jessa stood up pulling Lexa with her. "Now lets get you dressed, you have to do this"

Lexa simply nodded wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands. She still felt broken, but her mother was right, she had to do this.

Lexa took the dress off the chair and proceeded to get dressed, as her mom quietly left the

room, shutting the door behind her.

Lexa pulled her hair into a neat ponytail. She didn't bother with any makeup, it wouldn't last anyway. The only jewelry she wore was a necklace that Matt had given her. It was a white

gold pendant that was his and her initials formed together with some pave' diamonds. To

anyone who didn't know what it was it just looked like a unusual filigree design, but if you

knew what it was you could see the initials. He had it made like that on purpose, it made it

more mysterious and unusual and he knew she would love that.

Once she was finished dressing, she sat on the edge of the bed. Not wanting to go downstairs

and see everyone yet.

Little did Lexa know, Jeff was going through the same thing. Shane and Shannon had

practically dragged him home to get dressed. And even had to pull out clothes for him to

wear. Jeff was pale and feeling more and more like he was going to be sick with each passing moment. He wanted more than anything just to lock himself away and not face this.

His hands were trembling and he broke out into a cold sweat.

When he emerged from his room dressed, both Shannon and Shane stood up from the couch ready to leave with him. "Just let me be alone." Jeff said holding up his hands to them, and then

turned and headed out the door.

Jeff walked across the expanse from his house to Matt's, hands shoved in his pockets.

He walked in the backdoor and snuck up the stairs not wanting to speak to anyone.

When he reached the door to what had been Matt and Lexa's room, he knocked.

Lexa didn't look up when she heard the knock on the door. It was probably someone wanting

to tell her that it was almost time to leave. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the

voice on the other side "Lex". It was Jeff.

"Come in."

Jeff walked into the room and shut the door behind him. Looking at Lexa, who sat on the edge of the bed fidgeting with her hands, he realized she looked so small and lost, much like how he felt.

He sat next to her and took her hand. Somehow the trembling in his hands stopped.

Lexa looked up at Jeff, and gave him a small smile, which he returned.

It was going to be ok, they would get through this together, somehow.

The service had been filled with family, close friends, and co-workers. Lexa was touched to see how many WWE employees, wrestlers and crew alike, made the service. The McMahon family was there as well to pay their respects. Now Lexa looked up at the sky, it was overcast

and bleak. It seemed appropriate. The funeral had been over for a while, the only remaining people at the graveside were Shannon, Lexa who was flanked by her brother and sister, and

Jeff and his father. Shane and Lane had left to go back to Matt's house to get things ready for

the people who would surely come. Lexa turned to Paige and Trace and asked them to give her

a minute, which they did heading back to the car, followed a moment later by a still tearful Shannon. Lexa walked over and ran her hand along the smooth wood of the casket.

Whispering softly she said " I wanted to grown old with you too, I hope you knew that. And I love you so much. I'll do my best for this baby without you. And I promise you, it will know just how wonderful you were. And how much you would have loved it." Then she brought her hand up to her mouth placing a kiss on it and then lay it on the casket.

"Goodbye Matt, I love you." She said as tears stung her eyes.

She then turned and headed in the direction that Trace and Paige had gone, leaving Jeff and his father to have a moment alone. As she walked she noticed someone standing in the distance, at the edge of the grass near where the cars were. As Lexa approached she recognized who it was.

The woman was standing with her hands in her pockets looking very uncertain as Lexa approached. Lexa could see fresh tears on her cheeks.

"Amy" Lexa said surprising the redhead by pulling her into an embrace.

Both women hugged for a moment as the tears continued to fall.

When they pulled away Amy said "I'm so sorry Lexa, for all of you."

"Thank you." Lexa said genuinely, then stopped for a second thinking.

"Amy, I'd really like it if you came back to the house. We've asked only the people who were closest to Matt, everyone who loved him to come. It was Shane and Jeff's idea, so that we can all be together and remember him, celebrate him, grieve for him, whatever. You were such an

important part of his life for so long. I know that you loved him. It wouldn't be right if you weren't there. Please." Lexa added.

Amy looked apprehensive. "I don't know if..." Then she stopped herself. "Yes I would like to be there." She finished softly.

"Good, then I'll see you there." Lexa said before turning and walking to the limo that her brother and sister were waiting in along with Shannon. Jeff and his father Gil soon joined them, then they all headed back to Matt's house.

Everyone who had been invited back to the house, was there. Lexa had decided, with Jeff's encouragement that it was time to tell the people they were close to. So she had announced to everyone there, that she was pregnant. The initial reaction was shock, and sympathy for Lexa.

But soon the realization hit that there would be a little piece of Matt back in the world in about

9 months. They were soon congratulating her, and the soon to be grandparents, and soon to be aunt and uncles, Paige, Trace and Jeff.

Later, they all sat around sharing pictures and stories. Lexa sat next to Jeff and his father as they leafed through a scrapbook full of backstage wrestling shots.

"Hey Amy come here and take a look at this." Jeff said. As they reached a couple of pages with old pictures of Team Xtreme. Amy walked over and looked down at the pages, a small smile

coming to her face as she looked at the pages.

"Do you miss it, since you hung up your wrestling boots?" Jeff asked.

"Sometimes. But I am really happy with where I am now. And once the Luchagors

album releases I won't have time to miss it. But I do miss everyone." She said, then looking at

her watch. "I really better go, I have a flight to catch."

Amy said her goodbyes to everyone. Then Lexa and Jeff both walked her to the door.

"So your inviting us to your wedding next summer, right?" Jeff asked giving Amy a hug.

"Of course." Amy said hugging back. She was recently engaged to her producer.

"Take care of yourself." Amy said, tears coming to her eyes. "And don't be a stranger."

"You either." Jeff replied.

Then Amy turned to Lexa. "Thank you so much for inviting me here. It meant a lot to just be

able to be here with everyone. And if you or the baby need anything at all, please let me know."

Amy said hugging Lexa.

Slowly, amongst tearful goodbyes everyone left. Soon the only people left in the house were

Jeff, Lexa, Paige, Trace, and Shannon. Jeff's dad had been taken home by friends, insisting

that Jeff stay here, and that he would be fine. He was even tougher than anyone realized.

Lexa's mom and aunt Meg had gone to the hotel.

"You guys wouldn't mind if I stayed here would you?" Shannon asked. "I'll take the couch."

"Of course Shan, your welcome to stay." Lexa said as they all sat outside watching the sun go down.

"I'll take the couch, man. I've gotta leave early anyway." Trace said.

"Thanks." Shannon replied nodding towards Trace.

Paige hadn't left Lexa's side since she had gotten into town two days ago.

Lexa looked up from her spot in the patio chair she was sharing with her sister, at the sinking

sun. She had always loved sunsets, the sky magically being painted by the hand of god.

Vibrant pinks and deep purples, infused by blue and the radiant orange of the setting sun.

She had photographed more sunsets than she could count, she loved this time of day more than anything, she and Matt would often watch them together. And if she was inside during sunset

she would open all the curtains and let the house be filled with the magical glowing light.

But this particular sunset had such finality to it, it ripped at her heart. She didn't think she would ever be able to look at the setting sun the same again. Sadly she looked away from it, then she looked over at Jeff who was sitting by himself with tears in his eyes staring up at the sky.

She got up and walked over to him, sitting down next to him on the grassy spot he had picked, away from everyone else. As she settled in the grass next to him, he looked over at her and then put his arm around her shoulders.

"Isn't this how we started out this day?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah, but it seems like years ago, not just this morning. This was so..." Jeff stopped and just looked at her.

"Hard." She said finishing for him. "I know." She said.

"You know I couldn't have gotten through this without you." Jeff said looking at her.

"And I definitely couldn't have gone through this without you." Lexa replied.

"I have a feeling we are just gonna have to keep being there for each other.

Tomorrow, life happens." Jeff said.

Lexa nodded her head slowly, in sad agreement. The last few days had been surreal, and had ripped her world apart. She didn't know how she would begin to put it all back together.

She then looked down at her stomach and touched it as a small smile crossed her face.

This was it, this was what she had. The greatest gift Matt could ever have given her.

She would have a living breathing piece of him, forever. That was going to get her through this.

That was what she had to hold on to. That and her best friend and in Matt's words, soulmate.

She looked over at him. "Yes it does, and we made Matt a promise."

Jeff dried his eyes with the backs of his hands. "Yes we did."

And they both stood up to head inside with the others.


	5. Coming Back

**Authors Note: What can I say besides, I am so sorry! I am sorry it took me so long **

**to update. Two months! I apologize for leaving you hanging like that, I was just having such a hard time with this. I know exactly where the story is going to go, but ugh, how to get there? And I needed a break from this story, the last couple of chapters were difficult.**

**AND, life is hectic, between work and school, and bills, and family, and blah, blah, blah.**

**I'm sure you all know about that stuff. Well anyway, please forgive me :( **

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah right, if I owned any rights to the WWE or any Superstars, or made any money off of this. I wouldn't have the work, bills, and blah, blah, blah, that I mentioned above. **

Lexa sighed as she folded her jeans and placed them into the suitcase.

It was going to be so strange, being back at work without Matt. They had always

packed together, making plans and joking as they went. It had been six weeks since

Matt had died. The first few days there had been so many people in and out of the house,

that it had been a distraction. But the past couple of weeks the house had been so quiet.

Of course Jeff was there, he spent every night in the room next to hers. She knew it was partly because of her, but she also knew that he just couldn't stand to be alone in his house anymore.

The first night after Paige had left Lexa had tried to sleep alone, but everytime she started to

doze off, her hand would slide over and she would feel the emptiness beside her. So after a

couple of hours she had quietly gotten up and walked towards Jeff's room. She stood in the doorway for a moment, Jeff had still been wide awake staring at the ceiling. Seeing her standing there, Jeff patted the other side of the bed. She had fallen asleep almost as soon as her head

hit the pillow, and Jeff had fallen asleep moments later. Some nights she was able to sleep in

her bed alone, other nights she would get up and wonder around the house. Jeff would often find

her in the morning curled up on the couch or in the reclining chair.

Lexa closed her suitcase as she finished packing, then placed it on the floor. She really wasn't

sure what Vince had in mind to do as far as her pregnancy went, but he had assured her that her job was secure. Obviously she wouldn't be able to do much in the ring, though she had decided that she would not make her pregnancy public until about her fifth month when she won't be

able to hide it any longer. She didn't want to deal with all the publicity and sympathy that was inevitable when the public found out that she was pregnant with Matt's baby, not just yet

anyway. But you also couldn't have a pregnant Women's Champ so obviously Vince had to

have some ideas on what to do. For safety reasons the other wrestlers would have to know, but she was fine with that. As Lexa took a quick look around to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she heard raised voices downstairs and then the front door slam. Lexa hurried over to the window and looked down seeing Christine's car peel out of the driveway.

Christine had been supposed to drive them to the airport. Lexa grabbed her bags and trotted

down the stairs to see a visibly angry Jeff sitting at the bar in the kitchen.

Lexa sat down her bags and walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked.

"Fine." He said "More like relieved actually. Christine and I are over."

But Lexa could see that he was really agitated. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter Lex. You ready to go?"

"Yeah." She said to him with a smile, but inside she was fuming.

How could that bitch break up with him now, after all he had been through.

Granted Lexa didn't like the girl, but still Jeff was going through way too much right now.

_Just wait until I see that girl _Lexa thought as Jeff pulled out of the drive.

Jeff sat quietly looking out the window from his seat on the plane, as Lexa sat next to him with her eyes closed listening to her iPod.

Her fingers were tapping out the beat of whatever it was.

He looked down to see what she was listening to and smirked, it was _Freak on a Leash _by Korn. Then he turned back to the window, he was still angry with what had went down with Christine.

He wasn't upset that they had broken up, really he didn't care. He knew from the beginning that they weren't very compatible, in fact she wasn't even really his type.

He had never wanted to strike a woman before, that is until this morning and it had taken all his self control not too. He clenched his fists as he thought about what had transpired.

_Christine had arrived as planned to drive Jeff and Lexa to the airport, in fact a few days earlier she had volunteered to drive them. Which had surprised Jeff, she usually didn't volunteer to do things like that. But ever since Jeff had been staying with Lexa, Christine had been around a lot more. As usual Christine was dressed to the nines that morning._

_She was a petite blonde who wore her hair in a stylish bob. She had bright blue eyes,_

_which Jeff had learned early on were the result of contact lenses. She was dressed in a _

_short denim Calvin Klein skirt and a pink strappy BCBG top. Her pink sandals were Italian and she had a pink and white Coach bag. She had kissed him, then plopped down on a bar stool. _

"_Lex is upstairs finishing up, I've just got a couple more things to gather then I'll go and load the car." He had said, leaving her there as her phone rang. _

_Jeff had run upstairs and thrown a few more things into his bag. A few minutes later he _

_brought his bags downstairs. He needed to get the car keys from Christine. She wasn't at the _

_bar where he left her, then he heard her voice coming from down the hall. The door was partially closed but he could hear what she was saying before he had even reached it. _

"_No, now he is staying over here every night." _

_It was obvious that she was talking on her cell phone. He stopped for a moment listening. _

"_No, he won't let me stay here with him, it would be to awkward for Lex." She said in _

_a mocking tone. He could see her pacing and gesturing with her hands through the slight opening in the door. _

" _Oh she is a conniving bitch, let me tell you. As soon as I get a ring on my finger she is out _

_of his life forever. Because she thinks now that their precious Matt is gone, that she is gonna take Jeff, I don't think so. Oh, and this baby thing is just too much. It is just too convenient. _

_Her boyfriend, who was loaded by the way. Riiiiight, to bad I couldn't snag his ass before he died." She said laughing. "Anyway" She continued "Her boyfriend dies, and conveniently _

_she turns up pregnant with his baby. I mean come on, he was a freakin' hick from Cameron, _

_it's probably not even his. He had to have been dumb, he drove into an 18 wheeler. Seriously, she was probably fucking the whole roster, and he was to dumb to notice." She said laughing again. "I gotta go, it's time for me to go play miss fabulous girlfriend, I'll talk to you later." _

_She had pulled open the door only to find Jeff glaring at her from the other side, his eyes showing nothing but white hot anger and hatred, his jaw clenched and his hands were _

_balled into fists at his side._

"_Jeffy, sweetie. What are you doing?" She said with a nervous laugh._

"_Get..out..of..this..house." He said slowly, the anger boiling up inside him._

"_What do you mean sweetie?" She said nervously her eyes shifting from side to side._

"_You know what the hell I mean. I never want to see your face again, you black hearted bitch." He said through gritted teeth. "You have ten seconds to get out of this house, because so help_

_me god I won't be able to stop myself from what I may do to you if I have to look at you for _

_one more second beyond that." _

_She backed away quickly and dashed to the front door, but before she closed it she turned _

_back and yelled. _

"_You are a pathetic freak, you both are. You deserve each other!" And then she had _

_slammed the door. _

Jeff shook his head remembering as he continued to look out the window.

Melina squealed and ran over almost toppling Lexa when she walked into the women's locker room. "Lexa baby! I missed you so much!" She said hugging Lexa.

"Hey Lexa." Maria said, giving Lexa a bit of a more subdued hug.

"Hey guys, it's good to be back." Lexa said looking around with a sigh as she sat her bag down.

She normally would have shared a locker room with Matt and Jeff, but she decided to just share the women's locker room. She thought it might be less of a reminder of Matt's absence if she

and Jeff were distracted by their coworkers.

After chatting with the girls for a few minutes she made her way to catering. She was met with many hugs and sympathetic glances along the way. When she walked into catering she breathed

a sigh of relief when she saw Jeff give her a slight nod and smile from across the room. She grabbed a juice and sat next to him.

"Your not gonna eat anything?" Jeff asked.

"I saw the mountain of food in front of you and figured I'd pick at yours." Lexa said with a

grin as she stole a broccoli spear off his plate.

Jeff smiled, he was glad to see her beginning to act like her old self again. He was relieved to

be back to work, it was a great distraction. He was even beginning to feel better, he had been apprehensive about coming back, but he knew now that it was the right thing to do.

Lexa and Jeff talked while they ate. Soon they were joined by Victoria, who greeted them both with a hug. And then by Carlito. They all sat and chatted until Melina came over getting their attention. "Jeff, Lexa, Vince asked to see us in his office."

"Alright, I'll see you later guys." Lexa said getting up.

Jeff followed suit. Lexa and Jeff were joined in Mr McMahon's office by Melina and Johnny.

Vince greeted all of them, welcoming Lexa and Jeff back.

"Now, to get down to business. We are going to restart the old feud between you two."

Vince said motioning between Lexa and Melina.

"And obviously because of Lexa's condition, Melina you will be taking the title.

I know the two of you are friends, that is part of the reason why I chose you Melina, in order

to respect Lexa's wishes about limiting who knows. "

Melina and Johnny both looked questioningly at Lexa.

Vince caught this. "You haven't told her yet?" He said. "We discussed that anyone who would

be working closely with you would have to know, so.."

"Absolutely, I was actually going to tell her. I just didn't have the chance yet. And I didn't

know we'd be working a storyline together." Lexa answered.

Melina looked at Lexa concerned. "Lexa are you ok?"

"Fine actually." Lexa said with a smile. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my goodness!" Melina said hugging Lexa. Then she turned serious "But Matt...I mean

did he know?"

"I only found out a day before he died, but I made sure he knew." Lexa said.

There was silence in the room for a few moments, when finally Vince cleared his throat.

"Well, um, obviously Melina great care needs to be taken when you and Lexa are working the storyline. You will have a couple of confrontations, which will result in one match at Survivor Series in a couple of weeks. Contact will be very limited and like I said you must all be very careful. Lexa after you lose the title, we want to keep you visible for as long as possible, until

you start to show. So you are gonna have an injury and are going to be commentating

alongside JR and Jerry and valeting Jeff. Oh, and here are the revised scripts for tonight."

He said as he handed the scripts to the four.

Lexa and Jeff headed back towards the women's locker room, he stopped outside the door and turned towards her. "Lex, you are gonna be careful, right?"

Lexa looked up at him and smiled. "Jeff, I want this baby more than anything. I'm not gonna

do anything to jeopardize it."

He just looked down at her.

"I promise." She said smiling at him, then reaching up she wrapped him in a hug.

After a minute she released him. "What would I do with out you?" She said tugging on a blue lock of his hair.

He shook his head and smiled. "You'd be awfully bored.." He said as she turned and headed

into the locker room.

"I'll see ya in a bit." She said as the door closed.

Meilna and Nitro headed out to the ring first.

When Jeff's music hit, the crowd got on their feet. Jeff emerged wearing a Matt Hardy Indestructible t-shirt. Lexa walked out beside him wearing a Hardy's extreme tank top

with a short black and red pleated skirt, black boots and black fishnet fingerless gloves, her

Women's Championship slung over one shoulder. Jeff did his little dance while Lexa threw the metal sign pumping her hand to the music. There were Matt Hardy signs everywhere, and Lexa and Jeff would stop and point to the people holding the signs, acknowledging them.

The match got started with Jeff and Johnny locking up. Nitro quickly got a head lock on Jeff, which Jeff powered out of by giving Nitro a few hard elbows to the abdomen. Jeff then bounced off the ropes leaping into Nitro with a flying clothesline, and then hit Nitro with a leg drop to the midsection. Pulling Nitro up Jeff set him up for the Twist of Fate, but Nitro pushed Jeff away

and into the turnbuckle. Nitro then pulled Jeff out of the corner and whipped him into the opposite turnbuckle and hit him with a splash. Nitro dominated for a few minutes, then Jeff was tossed lightly through the ropes and landed stumbling on his feet outside the ring. Melina started to make her way up behind him on the outside, but Lexa came running over and Melina quickly backed away. As Jeff started to climb back into the ring Nitro grabbed him trying to pull him over the top rope. Jeff stopped him quickly with an elbow to the face. This gave Jeff enough

time to leap over the top rope and onto Nitro. Straddling him Jeff began to throw him some punches, before the ref stopped him, Pulling Nitro up Jeff hit him with the Twist of Fate. As Jeff climbed up to the

top rope to get ready to perform the Swanton Bomb Melina climbed up onto the apron to try

and pull him down. But before Melina could interfere Lexa grabbed her by the ankles and

pulled her down, causing Melina to hit her face on the matt before falling to the floor, where

Lexa threw her a couple of punches for good measure. While this was going on, Jeff had hit the Swanton Bomb

and was getting the three count. Lexa climbed back into the ring and raised Jeff's hand as he

was announced the winner. The crowd went crazy when Lexa and Jeff both did the V1 sign,

and signaled to their hearts.

Once Lexa and Jeff made it back trough the curtain Lexa headed quickly over to where Johnny had Melina's head tilted up and was inspecting her bloody lip.

"Mel are you ok? I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to hit that hard." Lexa said, Jeff also looking with concern at Melina.

"I'm fine." Melina said with a half smile. "I just bit my damn lip that's all. It was my own fault."

After Lexa was sure Melina was fine, she headed back to the locker room and changed.

Once she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a hot pink baby T with a black skull and cross bones on it, she headed out to meet back up with Jeff. As she approached him her cell phone started playing _Time To Rock 'n Roll. _With a smile to Lexa answered it.

"Hi Trish."

Jeff stood there only hearing Lexa's half of the conversation, but getting the jist of it.

"See I told you we'd be careful."

"Trisha I am a professional, and I know what I'm doing. Come on I'm not even gonna be

taking any real bumps."

"Of course I'm sure, and I'm only gonna be working with Melina."

"She hasn't bothered me in two years why would Mickie start again now."

"You know if I recall, you worked in your first couple of months also. And they had the

same restrictions for you. Did you think I forgot about that or something?" Lexa asked

laughing.

"And how is that different? Oh, yeeeaah. That is not different. You're nuts."

"I promise, yes I promise. Yes." Lexa nodded at Victoria who had just walked up.

"Yes, ok. I know I'll be careful. No you really don't have to...fine. If it will make you feel

better. I miss you too. Give her a hug for me."

"Ok here he is, yes again I promise."

Pulling the phone from her ear, she held it out to Jeff.

"She wants to talk to you. Good luck, she's being nuts."

Jeff shook his head and took the phone from Lexa.

"Hey" Looking at Lexa, he said "She heard that." Then he turned and leaned against the wall.

Lexa just heard the start of their conversation. "Yeah, I know. Well yeah she's stubborn."

Then she turned to Victoria, who looked at her questioningly. "Was that your mom?"

"No just some Greek goddess who thinks she's my mom." Lexa answered shaking her head.

"Oohh." Victoria said with a laugh.

Maria then walked up soon followed by Melina.

"Hey Lexa, we are gonna hit this little club downtown. You should come too." Maria suggested.

"No." Lexa said shaking her head. "I don't think so."

"You can't hide from the world forever." Victoria said trying to tread lightly.

"I'm not gonna hide from the world. But I just got back and I just wanna relax. I'm not ready

for all that." Lexa said.

"Just stop by Lexa." Maria added.

"No. Like I said, I'm going back to the hotel. But thanks anyway." Lexa answered politely, but her voice taking on her stubborn tone.

"Guys give her a break, it is her first night back. She's not going." Melina said, as Lexa gave

her a grateful look.

"Ok, maybe next time." Maria added, then she turned to Jeff who was just hanging up the

phone. "How 'bout you?"

"Not a chance." Jeff said giving Maria a small smile.

After settling that, Lexa and Jeff bid everyone goodbye and headed back to the hotel.

Later that night after they grabbed a bite to eat, Lexa was laying on her bed and Jeff was laying

on his. They were watching reruns of King of the Hill. Lexa rolled on her side to face Jeff's bed.

"How's it feel to be back?" She asked.

Jeff turned to face her. "Strange. Yesterday when I was getting packed I almost broke down,

I didn't know if I could do it. If it weren't for his drive, we never would have made it to the WWE. I didn't know if I could be here without him. Even when I was in TNA, Matt was just a phone call away, always backing me up. I just didn't know if I had it in me. But then I realized just how pissed he'd be if I quit now. That pushed me, that is what got me into that ring tonight.

Once I was out there though, it just clicked on, it felt right. It felt good, strange without him,

but good to be out there. And he was there with us." Jeff said.

"I know, he always will be. It was good to be back. Goodnight Jeff." Lexa said rolling back

over to lay on her back and get settled under the covers.

"Sweet dreams, Lex." Jeff said switching off the light.


	6. Note

Hello everyone, I didn't want you all to think that I forgot about this story.

I really didn't, I absolutely love these characters. But I have needed to take a bit

of a hiatus from it. I've come to a really huge road block. A couple of months ago I

lost someone that was very dear to me. Which added the first big bump in the road,

I had to just take a break. Then very recently I found out that I was pregnant, and of

course I couldn't be happier. But that completed the road block. This story started to

hit a little too close to home. I know exactly where I want this story to go, and what

I am going to do to these characters. But, right now I just can't write it. You'll hopefully

understand later. But like I said I am not abandoning these characters or this story.

I will update, I'm just not sure when, maybe a couple of weeks maybe a couple of months.

But I appreciate EVERYONE who has read it so far!

Jen


End file.
